New Year's Kiss
by StealMyHeart4
Summary: When Olivia Long is convinced to put on a camera and crash a celebrity New Year's Eve bash in hopes of catching a kiss with Joe Jonas on camera what happens when more develops? Can she keep her secret to herself or will it come back to haunt her? Jonas FF
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my third fanfic and my first Jonas only one. Sorry for those of you that get really upset that there is Jonas on Hannah Montana.**

**I'll warn you that the first couple of chapter are rather short in comparison to my normal amount of writing because this was initially written for a message board. But thanks for stopping by and I hope you guys enjoy it! If you did or didn't don't hesitate to leave a review.  
**

**Jenee  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Party**

"Do you really think this is going to work?" I asked my best friend Shelly as she quickly checked the mini-cam she had somehow managed to hide in my dress.

"Olivia, of course it will work! Quit doubting yourself," She mumbled as she fumbled around with the wiring.

It was New Year's Eve and I was about to do one of the craziest things I had ever done in my life. I was about to sneak into a celebrity New Year's bash in the Trump Hotel. Not that getting in would be a problem. With my long blonde hair, silver sequined mini-dress, and knee-high black boots, I could pass for a celebrity. I had been told on many occasions that I should have played Serena Van Der Woodsen in the abc TV hit Gossip Girl. I did kind of look like Blake Lively if you kinda squint and turn your head a little. We had different bone structures.

The one thing that made me nervous was what would happen when I got in. Shelly had convinced me to get all wired up and try to get Joseph Adam Jonas -- Yep the Jonas Brother -- to give me a kiss at the strike of 12. I thought she was insane but the Jonas Brothers were my favorite band so I would basically do anything to hang out with them.

"I really don't see why we need the camera, Shelly."

She looked exasperated because she had explained the camera to me a thousand times already but I didn't like where her explanations went, "I told you. You get a picture kissing Joe Jonas and then the magazines will kill for it."

"But it's their personal life Shell. Cant we just keep it for the memories." I was not about to let her exploit them.

"Memories?" She started laughing; I didn't see what was funny. When she saw I was serious she toned it down a little. "We will discuss what to do with the photos after you get them. Now go."

I sighed and checked my cell phone for the time. It was 11:00. How on Earth was I going to sweep Joe off his feet and get him to kiss me in an hour? Shelly really was worthy of a straight-jacket. Whatever, at least I could meet some cool celebrities.

I made my way to the door where a big bouncer stood with his red velvet rope looking very pleased with himself to have landed such a prestigious gig. He took one look at my shiny locks and expensive-looking dress (Hello clearance sale!) and ushered me right in. It was even easier than I expected it to be. I guess Shell was right.

The lights and music pulsed around me as I heard some familiar beats and techno blast through the huge speakers next to the DJ booth. The entire room was a mesh of dancing bodies and champagne flutes. I saw a ton of familiar faces, mostly Disney. I saw David Henrie and Chelsea Staub dirty dancing and Demi Lovato sipping her bubbly while talking to a hot unidentified dark-haired boy.

Dirty dancing and underage drinking? I bet Disney would love to have all this caught on tape. I would have to burn this tape or something to keep Shelly from killing the rep of all the Disney Stars.

I scanned the room and came across the other two Jonas boys that I didn't need. Nick was chatting it up with his supposed (more like definite) girlfriend, Selena Gomez. She looked really pretty in her Boho style dress. Kevin was laughing his signature laugh in a group of other people I didn't recognize right off the bat.

Then a waiter came by holding a tray of champagne and offered me some. At that moment I realized I hadn't moved more than 5 feet past the entrance and in an effort to blend in I grabbed a glass and inched toward the edge of the dance floor. A couple of unknowns strolled by me giggling from all the alcohol they had already consumed. A few people waved at me as if they knew me, I waved back. This party was a total bore without anyone to talk to.

I scanned the room some more looking for my target. Then there he was. My eyes locked on him and I analyzed everything about him. He was standing in the corner of the room laughing a little too hard to be completely sober. His black satin-y suit complimented his olive skin well and his hair fell perfectly into place like it always did. He was joking around with a group of girls surrounding him. (Of course!)

I thought he was dating Camilla though. I scanned the room for her and quickly found her clinging to Robert Pattinson AKA Edward Cullen not too far from Joe's view. So they were playing the jealousy game, I guessed. Could Camilla look anymore desperate? Ugh, so tacky! I knew I never liked that girl, but I guess I _was_ a little biased.

Then I went back to watching Joe in a really creepy fashion, I do admit. But when I turned my head to look at him again I found that he was looking straight at me. I immediately looked at my feet. Oh god. Did he know? Did he know that I had a camera on? What if he kicks me out and bans me from all Jonas concerts for the rest of my life?

I looked back up again slowly and he was still staring at me. What was his deal? I know he can't be looking at me because I look pretty. He was surrounded by a huge group of beautiful girls. I couldn't look away from him this time as hard as I tried. We both stared at each other, the party blurring into a swirl of lights and sounds and the only thing in focus was him.

He smiled. I smiled. His eyes felt like they were burning through me and he took another sip of his champagne. Maybe he was just looking at me because he was intoxicated. But no matter how hard I tried my eyes still wouldn't cut away from his. It was like a game, whoever broke the contact first lost. And Olivia Marie Long was not a loser.

Then something hit me hard, smack dab in the middle of my forehead and I was forced to break the eye contact.

My head spun and I felt myself quickly become horizontal and land with a thud on the floor. I felt the uncomfortable sticky wet feeling of champagne that had been doused all over my body. My head swirled around some more trying to make sense of the world and then failed. After my body's second failed attempt apparently it was time for a re-boot. That was when everything went black.

Great first impression, Olivia. Great first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I saw her from across the room. Her silver dress sparkled in the light and she just looked so sophisticated standing there looking around the room, almost untouchable. I didn't know who she was, but she must be someone to have gotten in here. They don't just let people off the streets. Poor Nicholas might get mauled.

Then she looked at me and looked away bashfully only to look up again a few seconds later. It was probably the most adorable thing I've seen a girl do in awhile. Then she was staring like I was, which admittedly was kind of sketch of me. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. All I heard around me was "blah blah blah." It was a constant flow of nonsensical chatter from girls trying to impress me hoping I'd take them to bed that night or kiss them or whatever. All it did was bore me. I'd heard it all before.

But this girl was different, I could just tell. Or maybe it was my hormone-driven mind. Staying pure is hard when girls throw themselves at you! But she was beautiful with her wavy blonde hair scattered down her shoulders and beautiful smile, which I got to see when I unconsciously started smiling at her. I couldn't help myself. I felt like I couldn't have her and that only made me want her more.

Then something interrupted our eye contact. Someone had pegged her in the head with what looked like an entire bottle of unopened champagne. My brows furrowed as I struggled to take in the entire situation. She hit the floor and I instinctively shoved past all the girls, most of which scrunched their faces at me and made a sound as if they were so insulted. A chorus of "How rude," "Excuse you," and an exaggerated "Ughhh" met me as I made my way past them. Yep, there's a couple of other fans with the whole "Joe's a douche bag" opinions. I'm so misunderstood.

When I finally got across the room, mere seconds after the initial hit, I saw her body twisted on the floor. She had blacked out. I looked in the direction of where the bottle came from and saw a very drunk and very angry guy was yelling at the bartender about being cut off or something. I'm guessing he just grabbed an entire bottle and decided to heave it into the crowd for dramatic effect. Smooth move.

"Someone call 911" I yelled out at no one in particular, trying to restrain myself from going over there and punching what's-his-face for throwing the bottle in the first place.

Then a frenzy of people was surrounding me and the girl, nervous babbling. Almost everyone had been drinking and we couldn't risk a bunch of random people in here, possibly with cameras. Disney would hurt us and then our parents would finish off the job. I could see where people who coming from who didn't want anyone to call 911.

"She's just unconscious, right? Joe just take her in the other room and stay with her until she wakes up," a drunken Chelsea Staub suggested nervously.

Everyone agreed and I couldn't be the one to ruin everyone's rep and tell them we had to call the paramedics. I mean people black out all the time. It's not necessarily life or death. Worst could be she had a concussion but I've seen 10 Thing I Hate About You and all he had to do for that chick was keep her from falling asleep. I can do that.

I picked her up, noticing how soft her skin was and carried her into the bedroom to the left of the party. At least this was a perk of partying in the penthouse. I laid her gently on the bed and just stared at her for a minute before I realized how much of a fucking creep I was being and then sat on the edge of the bed and began to bite my nails. Horrible habit, I wish I could stop.

I wonder what her name is. She looks like she has a pretty name, maybe something like Natalie or Kelsey. I wonder where I would know her from. I searched my brain for her face and found nothing. We must have never met before because I would remember a face like that.

Then her eyes started to flutter and I leaned over her looking for other signs that she was coming in consciousness. Finally. I would be able to actually meet her now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My head ached and I still felt sticky when I finally woke up. I didn't remember my world being this loud. It felt like everything was amplified 10 times and all the loudness contributed directly to the pain in my skull. Great. I must have knot the size of a tennis ball. What the hell hit me? Better question, Who the hell threw the thing that hit me?

I tried to open my eyes but each feeling of movement sent another bout of pain through my head. I could see through my closed lids that I was in a darker room, at least darker than the one I was in when I plummeted to the floor. I tried to open my eyes again this time a little more successful. I got some fluttering action going.

"Hey, you…uh…girl, are you waking up?" A voice asked (I'm guessing) me.

I groaned in reply. "My name is Olivia."

"Oh. I knew Kelsey was too common. I mean…Olivia. Great. Are you alright?" He asked again. I knew I had heard his voice before but I couldn't put my finger on where.

"Well if you take away the feeling of my skull being jack hammered and the embarrassing situation I just endured then I'm just dandy." I replied, my sarcasm showing through.

"Oh…well. It wasn't that embarrassing. I mean, there was no laughing." He replied, fumbling over his words.

"How great! You mind telling me what happened?" I asked him, keeping my eyes shut. I reached my hand up to my forehead and shockingly there was only the slightest of bumps. Maybe I was being too hard on this guy. I hate it when I get overly bitchy.

"Some drunk guy threw a bottle of champagne into the crowd," He started chuckling a little, "You were just unlucky."

I finally decided to open my eyes no matter how bad it hurt. I needed to see who I was talking to. I opened them slowly and as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light I saw him. Oh shit. It was Joe fucking Jonas. Perfect. Not only had I embarrassed myself at him now I had just decided to be the biggest bitch to him on the planet. I sat upright rubbing my head.

"Yea I guess I was unlucky."

"It's not that bad. You can hardly tell." He ran his fingers over the small bump and I felt like I was about to explode.

"Well thanks for being my medic but I'm sure you want to get back to the party and your friends and your girls."

"Well…not really. To be honest I had to drink a couple of glasses of champagne just to be able to bear the party at all." He started laughing again. I'm guessing he amused himself a lot. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and continued. "A lot of those people are so obnoxious."

"So you just want to chill in here?" I asked him, the butterflies in my stomach multiplied like rabbits.

"Well whatever you wanna do. I would like to get to know you better." Joe flashed me his pearly whites and I felt like I would just about die.

Then my phone started buzzing and I pulled it out of my purse. Shelly was texting me.

"I put another cam in ur bag. Put it where u can get the kiss prfctly. U cnt get the kiss on cam if its in the frnt of ur drss. DUH!"

Another camera in my purse? Shit. Shelly had really gone too far this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well...pretty much no one is reading. Which is weird because my story is pretty popular where I have it posted elsewhere. Take pity on me? Leave a review?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

I sighed heavily and texted her back with, what I hoped was a firm, "fine." Sure enough Shelly had stolen my new (expensive) clutch, cut a hole in it, and put another camera in it. Shelly really had zero boundaries. I had good piece of mind to just walk out right now. That was if the undeniably attractive Joe Jonas wasn't sitting right in front of me, looking at me in the cutest way possible.

"Something wrong?" He asked me with adorable concern.

"Nothing. Just a friend." I did my best to put on a smile as if I wasn't betraying his trust as we spoke. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his iPhone. "It's 11:34. Almost time for the ball to drop." He smiled at me and I melted more.

Damn, I had been passed out for a good 20 minutes at least. And I only had like 25 minutes to make Joe kiss me. Psh. I'm really starting to have doubts about how this whole thing is going to go down. I should really just sabotage the entire plan just to piss Shelly off. But then a part of me did want documented proof that I kissed a Jonas Brother, that is if it ever happens.

"Olivia? Are you sure you're okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to think of something, anything, to say. I needed to turn on the charm. Flirting was my forte. "Yea I'm fine. I don't think we were ever formally introduced. I'm Olivia Long."

"And I'm Joe Jonas." He reached his hand out to me and I shook it, noting the way his hand fit in mine. It felt perfect.

"It's very nice to meet you. Well, it would have been you know if I wasn't passed out cold."

He started laughing softly, "Don't worry about it. You are probably the most exciting thing to happen to me tonight."

I blushed. I can't seem to keep it together. I'm usually Bam! Seductress. But he seems to have a way of making me fall apart. "Didn't you just play for the entire crowd in Times Square earlier?"

He shrugged, "Yea that was cool. But I don't know. This is a different kind of excitement." He looked off to the side as if he was trying to find the right words but it wasn't necessary. I already knew what he meant.

Then he looked back at me, his eyes piercing through every inch of me, and my breath caught in my chest. I looked down, self-consciously as I felt him just looking at me. He lifted my chin so he was looking in my eyes again and then he spoke in his silky voice.

"You're a really cool girl, Olivia Long."

I started giggling, which I always did when I was nervous. I could tell it threw him off a little bit. "You just met me like 5 minutes ago."

He leaned back on the bed, placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, "Yea, but you're cool. I can just tell. I can read people."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." He had a self-satisfied grin on his face.

If only he really knew what I was all about. He certainly wouldn't be talking to me right now.

"Then why am I at this party?" I pushed.

"To meet me, of course." I almost lost my composure but gained it back. This was just a shot in the dark. No way could he ever know.

"You are full of it." I laughed and stood up.

He sensed me get up off the bed and opened his eyes. He stood up too and looked out at the crowd in Times Square. "Maybe I am." He smiled and then looked at me curiously. "Why are you at this party?"

"Doesn't everyone celebrate on New Year's Eve?" I answered hoping to gain a couple seconds to come up with a real answer. I wasn't prepared for this question.

"Yea but that's not what I meant. How did you get into this party? I just don't remember ever seeing you around any other events before." He started inching towards me.

"Well I, you know, help to promote Disney and stuff. The whole marketing deal." It wasn't a lie. I did get like all my friends into the Jonas Brothers and a variety of other Disney related shows and artists. I just didn't work for them per say.

He nodded, "I can't figure you out, Olivia."

"What is there to figure out?"

"Everything about you is very mysterious. I'm very intrigued. I just want to sit here and pick your brain, get to know you." He kept getting closer to me. My mind was spinning, but not from the blow I took earlier.

"Don't," I whispered. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. This was all wrong. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Why not?" Then he was inches away from me. I glanced at my clutch, still on the bed. It was no position to capture a kiss of any kind.

"Shouldn't we, you know, go back to the party? There were a ton of girls out there that were dying for you to talk to them." I nervously took a step back.

"There isn't anyone out there that I'm interested in talking to." At least he was being honest.

"But you know it's very fun and…uhm…festive out there."

"But if we go back out there then I can't do this."

He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me against him. His other hand ran through my hair. And then he was kissing me and I was in no shape to stop him.


End file.
